


Queen Henrietta Maria

by Jacinthe



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: English Civil War, Inspired by Poetry, Les Misérables References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The chevaliers in Britain,there is no white sovereign.”<br/>He rests his cheek on his left hand,while the other hand turns over the pages full of printed characters.His movements do not conform to etiquette of high society.They're not so gentle and refined,not as meticulous as holding the hand of a lady.But his gesture is surprisingly graceful.It's just like the moment when he holds his arms without shaking.He will face the chilling black muzzles with great presence of mind.<br/>"It seems to me that I am facing a flower."<br/>(Grantaire talks about English and French history with Enjolras,he loves teasing his leader.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Henrietta Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Well,English is my second language.If I made some mistakes,please tell me.  
> Grantaire quotes some lines of a poem which is written by Oscar Wilde,although the poetry Queen Henrietta Maria was not written in 1832.  
> There are a few of French and German words in this fic.Just enjoy it.

“ _Oh,bonjour_.”

“ _Bonjour_.”

Enjolras lifts his head and has a simple glimpse of the man who comes in.Just like he is facing an ordinary citizen that is a stranger for himself.There is no enthusiasm or intimacy.Enjolras is devoting himself to this massive book.His pale fingertips are kissing the dusty paper pages.He murmurs something by his virginal lips.But Grantaire knows,there will be neither lover's prattle nor drunkard's song can be heard between them.

Prattle,of course.Grantaire should propose a toast to his perspicacity for this. Enjolras's mother is _la patria._ He only dedicate his gentle expression and adoring gaze to his newborn France.

_"The white king."_

Enjolras expresses his favourable virtue in a competent way as a perfect citizen.He doesn't throw Grantaire out impatiently.In stead of that.He sits beside the drunkard——on a wooden chair in Musain,losing in thought.His dignified face is bathing in the morning light,like a perfect marble statue.The unique passion of this Gabriel is carved into cold silence.

“The chevaliers in Britain,there is no white sovereign.”

He rests his cheek on his left hand,while the other hand turns over the pages full of printed characters.His movements do not conform to etiquette of high society.They're not so gentle and refined,not as meticulous as holding the hand of a lady.But his gesture is surprisingly graceful.It's just like the moment when he holds his arms without shaking.He will face the chilling black muzzles with great presence of mind.

 _"It seems to me that_   _I_   _am facing a_ _flower."_

Grantaire should regret his impulse.Because his flower's gaze is fixed on the bottle,his tone is so dull,like a bell in the temple. "You should concentrate on some other things."

 _"Indeed,you're beautiful."_ Grantaire doesn't know why the way which he speaks in is like he's flirting with a vamp,however,he knows it is not a kind of flirtation.It won't be effective like flirting with _les filles_.Whatever he does can only make _son leader_  think he' too flirtatious to talk with. Therefore,Enjolras closes his book eventually.He says gravely, "Henrietta Maria is beautiful as well."

" ~~~~Do stop,Enjolras.I am not interested in King Charles I's head,I don't care about Louis XVI's neither.I belong to neither _Les Enragés_ who played drums desperately nor _Les Royalistes_ who cried beside the tombs in _Basilique royale de Saint-Denis._ Politic will make everything quite a mess.It will mess up a cup of hot coffee,a lovely morning and _La Seine——_ There should be neither blood nor bodies floating on the river,let the carriages go away!And there will be an angel with his sword standing by my side."

Enjolras frowns a little,not very obvious,but it is enough to be caught by Grantaire's eyes.

 _"You are beautiful,Enjolras._ Don't deny it."Grantaire is struggling to stand up.He can taste the leftover wine in his mouth,on his tongue,"Queen Henrietta Maria,the only blemish is that…"

"She is one king's sister and another king's spouse.The civil war could make her a puppet of fate easily.The queen of England must hide in a French bed.It's a scandal for those sovereigns."

"Non,non.The only blemish is that she became an complete English lady. _Kurfürstin von Hannover_ made a comment on her appearance.This blonde beauty was drenched by a war——but she's not a leader of revolutionaries who fights for liberty and equality at all.She is a delicate flower in the pictures for us to appreciate,will not hold a rifle on the barricade.

 _Hair of Gold,Crimson Lips!Oh,Face made for luring and the love of man!With thee I_   _do forget everything,my freedom and my life republican!"_

Grantaire grabs his bottle tightly,and he gives a weak smile to Enjolras.

_"Salut,Queen Maria."_


End file.
